1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centralized circuit breaker protection system for a power distribution system, and more particularly, to a technique for automatically configuring a processor in a centrally controlled circuit breaker protection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial power distribution systems commonly divide incoming power into a number of branch circuits, where the branch circuits supply power to various equipment (i.e., loads) in an industrial facility. Circuit breakers are provided in each branch circuit to facilitate protection of equipment within the branch circuit. The circuit breakers can be opened or closed by non-automatic means, and can also be opened automatically when subjected to a predetermined over-current. Since this automatic protection is based on conditions of the power (e.g., current), suppliers of circuit breakers have commonly made a large range circuit breakers to meet the various current demands.
The present inventor has developed a unique technique to ensure a proper configuration of components in a centralized circuit breaker protection system for a power distribution system.